Love Machine
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: Tsuna gives into temptation and buys a "Love Neko". He expected a pretty catgirl to keep him company and do the dishes, but instead...


_Fuuaa... I feel like it's been so long since I've written something that I've gotten rusty. OTL A-Anyway, this fic is for my lovely girl, Chrome. It's a little late since her birthday was January 16__th__, but I tried my best... A-And this is also part of her Valentine's Day gift. |_D _/shot_

_BUT, UM, PLEASE ENJOY._

_**Warnings:** the usual homosexual stuff, no intercourse, but misuse of tails and the like!_

**Love Machine**

The door creaked open, and Tsunayoshi Sawada shuffled into his apartment, pulling off the tie on his button-up shirt as he called out a customary, "I'm home," to his empty living space as he removed his shoes and used a foot to push the door to close.

"Kufufu, welcome back!"

Tsuna froze, tie dangling from his fingers as he lifted his gaze to meet ruby and sapphire not even five feet from where he stood. The door closed with a sharp click behind him as he continued to stare at the strange...guy in his hall.

The guy was...odd. He was wearing only a simple tee shirt with jeans and no shoes, and there were (and the sight of them made Tsuna twitch just a little) black cat ears perched atop the guy's blue hair that made his head look strangely like a pineapple. He was smiling pleasantly at Tsuna right now, matching tail curling over his shoulder as he waited for a greeting in return.

When it became evident a greeting wasn't going to be given and Tsuna remained frozen where he stood, the guy rocked lightly on his heels and spoke. "You're Tsunayoshi Sawada, right? I'm Mukuro." Here, his smile widened, and his head tilted to the side. "Thank you for buying me."

Tsuna swallowed, finally taking just a step closer as he moved his hand off his tie. Mukuro followed the movement and came forward a step, tail curling curiously. The brunette shook his head, trying to rake his memory for any incidence of when he had – He actually _had_. He'd bought this so-called "3-D High Tech Moe Girl" just yesterday. The name on the website had actually been "Chrome," and...the picture had been of a girl! A petite girl with cute, purple hair (incidentally in the same style as this _Mukuro_) and slightly pouting lips, with those same mismatched eyes (except on her they didn't seem so...scary...they actually looked cute)...

Tsuna lifted his gaze to Mukuro and trailed down the rest of his body again. _This_ was definitely not a petite girl _at_ _all._ "U-Um, there...seems to be a mistake." He cleared his throat as he maneuvered around Mukuro, who followed his progress curiously with a little smile on his lips. "I... I ordered a female...named Chrome..."

Mukuro's smile widened, crimson eye flashing for a moment before his eyes closed. "That's me."

Tsuna shook his head fervently as Mukuro took a step closer to him. "No, no... You're not. A _female robot_. Named _Chrome."_

Again, Mukuro took another step closer, eyes opening to regard Tsuna seriously as the smile remained in place. "_Yes_, that's _me_."

Sensing the sudden change in demeanor, Tsuna took a step back. "Wh-What? You're not the same as the picture at all! I'll...go through the return procedure." He turned, grumbling under his breath darkly about being defrauded. His hands went back to untying his tie, pulling at it a little forcefully. Honestly, he shouldn't have even bought the damn thing. He should have known it was a hoax. Now he had to go through the trouble of returning this..._guy_.

Tsuna let out a startled, "Hiiiie!" as something wrapped about his ankle and yanked, sending him crashing down to the floor halfway to the entryway of his living room. He groaned, lifting himself up enough to rub at his chin before he froze as a weight settled atop his back.

"Ow, what..."

"I'm good enough." The heavy whisper was breathed into his ear, lips brushing tantalizingly close. Knees knocked lightly against Tsuna's hips, and he could see the imprisoning arms at his shoulders from the corner of his eyes. He felt the light brush of Mukuro's tail against the insides of his calves and jumped at the nip of teeth against the shell of his ear. "I can go all the way, too, so I'm good enough."

Tsuna let out a breathless, "Huh!" as he was allowed to roll over under Mukuro, meeting that intense, mismatched gaze and feeling himself flush under the scrutiny as he tried to wriggle away. Mukuro smiled at him, leaning down closer. "That's like what you'd order the other robot to do, right? I'll satisfy you, so leave it to me."

Before Tsuna could protest, Mukuro had leaned down and pressed hot lips against his, teeth nipping gently and insistently. It took the brunette a few seconds to react, before he pushed at Mukuro's chest and scooted back, wiping at his lips. "What was that!"

Mukuro leaned back onto his knees, blinking at Tsuna's reaction. "A kiss." He replied simply as Tsuna scooted further away, before he stopped as Mukuro's tail wrapped about his knees and tightened.

"L-Look, I'm not into guys! Even if you're a robot!"

A smile split Mukuro's lips as, again, his crimson eye flashed. "But you are. I'm totally your type, aren't I, Tsunayoshi?" He licked his lips as he felt vibrations from the brunette trembling through his tail. "Look, you're already hard." He felt the jerk beneath him as he doubled over and began unbuttoning Tsuna's slacks, pressing his palms into the light bump beneath them.

"W-Wait!" Hands lifted to stop Mukuro's fingers as the button popped. One hand struggled against Mukuro's hands while the other lifted to push at Mukuro's cheek. "Don't... Don't touch me!" His zipper was pulled down and his slacks followed suit despite his struggling. He squirmed as his wrists were grabbed with one deft hand and pressed against his abdomen, hot breath fanning out against his exposed hip.

"Kufufu..." Tsuna jerked as Mukuro licked at his tip, free hand curling about his hard flesh and stroking lightly upwards as that two-toned gaze lifted to meet his. Tsuna swallowed, trying hard not to quiver as he watched that tongue lave his flesh. "C-C'mon... S-stop..."

Mukuro smirked, languidly licking upwards once more and dipping his tongue into the slit at the top before he responded, "Look, you're dripping." His index finger smeared the drop that had beaded at the tip and traced it down, curling the rest of his fingers about Tsuna's cock as he lowered his head once more and licked teasingly.

A shudder passed through Tsuna and his legs strained against Mukuro's tail for release as he finally ceased his teasing and opened his mouth to swallow the brunette's cock. He pulled back at the sudden jerk of Tsuna's hips and let his tongue swirl atop the head before he pushed back down and swallowed the rest, feeling his cheeks bulge and the masculine scent against his nose.

It didn't take long for Mukuro to taste the spurt of Tsuna's essence in his mouth. He should have guessed the brunette was a virgin. He took his time to swallow and smirked as he cleaned the brunette's softening organ before he languidly pulled himself up and licked his lips as his tail uncurled from Tsuna's knees and swished behind him. "How was that~? We can always go further from here."

A beat passed with Tsuna laying flushed on the floor, getting his breath back, before he suddenly panicked and pulled one leg up to shove Mukuro away as he scrambled up and zipped his pants as he went. "D-Don't come near me, perverted cat!" He grabbed a pillow off his couch and held it before him as a makeshift shield as Mukuro lifted himself onto his knees and rubbed at his chest where Tsuna had kicked him.

"Ow.. How mean~! Why are you being so rough, Tsunayoshi? I can do even better than that, if you wish." His hurt expression melted into a lewd stare, and Tsuna held up his pillow threateningly, flustered.

"I-I'm still returning you! Don't you dare come near me again!"

Mukuro pouted, ears flattening out as he lowered his head. "Well, if this is how it's going to be..." His tail curled as his lips formed a smile. "I'll make you accept me by force if I have to!" He leapt towards Tsuna and managed to pin him underneath his body once more. The brunette squirmed helplessly, batting Mukuro with his useless pillow.

"Kufufu... You're very cute, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro moved his hands up Tsuna's sides to his arms, pinning them to the ground easily and dislodging the pillow that had been hitting his face. The brunette struggled against him, cheeks burning red.

"Let go of me, Mukuro!"

Mukuro's smile curled even wider and he leaned close, nuzzling his nose against Tsuna's neck before pulling back as the brunette tried to headbutt him. "Why would I do that, Tsunayoshi?" He purred in response, lowering himself and grasping the end of Tsuna's rumpled dress shirt and pulling it up slowly with his teeth, chin dragging against Tsuna's skin as the brunette's abdominal muscles fluttered at the sensation.

"Kufufu," Mukuro leaned up once more, gazing down at the flushed brunette beneath him as he smirked. His tail curled and caressed Tsuna's cheek before lifting up to Mukuro's mouth. "I'll make you come with my tail next, Tsunayoshi." His tongue licked at the fur, leer focused upon Tsuna as the brunette jerked against him, trying to dislodge the grip on his arms.

The tail curled once more and dipped into the still unbuttoned slacks of Tsuna, wriggling into his boxers and curling about his slowly hardening organ.

"Wait! M-Mukuro – !" Tsuna couldn't suppress a shudder, and Mukuro leaned closer, licking his chin lightly, ever-present smirk on his face. "Oh~? You like the feel of my tail, don't you, Tsunayoshi?"

The brunette shook his head, eyes squeezed shut as his back arched at the sensation of fur scraping against the tip of his cock. Mukuro chuckled once more, lowering his face to lick lightly at one of Tsuna's nipples. "You do, don't you? Especially when I touch you right there, Tsunayoshi." He repeated the action of his tail, and Tsuna gasped out with a choked moan, throwing back and hitting his head against the floor.

In any other situation, that smack would have made Tsuna roll in agony across the floor with his hands holding his head, but his wrists were still pinned and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking into the furry appendage rubbing against him. He could feel tears pricking the edges of his eyes, but the sweet, sweet feelings growing in the pit of his stomach kept them at bay as he swallowed down and nearly choked on his own moans.

His mind was whirling in clouded disbelief, struggling to regain control and any semblance of modesty, but then Mukuro would do _that_ with his tail again, and it was accompanied with that rough tongue licking his nipples and his thoughts would disintegrate into, '_OhGodOhGodOhGod!'_

His toes curled, and he writhed against the hard wood against his back as he clenched his eyes hard enough to see bursts of white beneath his eyelids as he shuddered and shivered his way through his second climax. Mortification tinged his hazy thoughts as he twitched at the gentle, continuing strokes of Mukuro's tail against his oversensitive organ, the sensation bordering just on painful.

"Kufufu, oya~? Are you ready for more, Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna let his eyes open partway, enough to take in Mukuro's smirking visage as that _damned_ tail released his cock and curled around his balls to prod lightly between his cheeks. He jerked at that, eyes going wide. "Wh-What do you think you're doing!"

"Hm~? Moving on to the next step, Tsunayoshi. Don't worry, I'll make sure you like it. Anal sex is much better – "

_WHAM!_

The sudden movement from the brunette was much too fast for him to stop. Tsuna had reared up and headbutted him, effectively dislodging him from atop, before the brunette scooted away as he held his forehead and groaned in pain.

"Tsunayoshi~" Mukuro yowled, clutching his forehead as pain throbbed from their collision. "That wasn't very nice." He was sure he was going to develop a bruise there, and that just wouldn't do!

Tsuna lifted his gaze, eyes tearing from the self-inflicted pain this time. "Trying to rape someone isn't very nice either!" He countered, standing slowly to his feet. His pants began to slip down his hips and he darted a hand down to hold them up, leaning back against the wall behind him as he nursed the spot on his forehead. That had been a _really_ stupid idea. At least it had worked.

Mukuro's tail twisted about his arm, squeezing lightly as he lowered his hand and licked at his fingers before he passed his hand over one of his ears. He sat back and crossed his legs, watching curiously now that the pain had more or less faded as Tsuna continued to rub at his head. "I'm only doing what I was programmed to do." His lips pushed out in an attempt to pout as those brown eyes looked at him suspiciously.

Tsuna felt his eye twitch at the attempted pout, very clearly unaffected. Who was he kidding, though? Until he found a way to return Mukuro, he would have to keep him here. He wasn't capable of just throwing him out, even after everything that had just happened. He highly doubted Mukuro had anywhere to go as it was.

He studied the android briefly before pushing away cautiously from the wall. He could see Mukuro's tail (wet at the end, oh god) untwist from his arm, curling instead in front of his mouth, and his mouth went dry as those mismatched eyes locked with his and that tongue licked at the tail. The brunette felt his face grow hot and quickly looked away.

"Kufufu, thanks to you, my tail's gotten sloppy, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna shook his head and darted past Mukuro, back into the hallway. "L-Look, if... If I'm going to put up with you until I can return you..." He flinched as Mukuro stood, ears perked hopefully. "Then you... You have to, uh, promise..."

"Anything, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro inched closer, and the brunette took a couple hasty steps back immediately.

"That! You don't come near me!" Tsuna watched Mukuro's eyebrows crinkle into a light frown before the expression was smoothly replaced with a knowing smile. He felt the back of his neck prickle and shifted uncomfortably.

"Kufufu, of course, Tsunayoshi." Boldly, he crossed the few steps to Tsuna, leaning in close, tail curling behind him. "But, you know, promises are made to be broken."

-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback is greatly appreciated!_

_KYAAAAAA, IT'S FINALLY DONE. Um, right, credit... This is heavily based upon the manga "Love Neko" (for those who have never read it before, it's quite...good.)!_

_Um, this does feel somewhat...unfinished? But, er, I wasn't sure just how far I wanted to base it on the manga... Well, I'm still debating on a second part, buuuut considering how long it took me to finally finish this one... I'm not too sure. I've got other one-shots to write for friends as it is. ^^_; _But, uh, thank you for reading!_

_And tons of major love and thanks goes to Hibari-san for betaing this for me on such short notice (and not biting me to death for doing so)!_


End file.
